Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a flash memory device capable of stably and quickly reading data of important reliability in a multi-level cell flash memory device capable of stably and quickly reading data of important reliability, and a reading method of the flash memory device.
A flash memory device may be classified into a single-level cell (SLC) flash memory cell storing 1-bit data to one memory cell and a multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory cell storing 2 or more bits of data to one memory cell. The MLC flash memory may have the advantage of increasing its data storage capacity, but also, in terms of data reliability, various methods are being discussed to provide data reliability.